


sometimes WASP families aren't actually that bad

by immolationfox



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, POV Blue Sargent, Ronan Lynch & Blue Sargent Friendship, T for Ronan Lynch's Dirty Mouth, Trans Blue Sargent, Trans Ronan Lynch, i dunno how else to tag this, its just ronan and blue being bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immolationfox/pseuds/immolationfox
Summary: Noah just knows, somehow. He never said how he knew, and Blue never asked him. One down, three to go.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Ronan Lynch & Blue Sargent
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	sometimes WASP families aren't actually that bad

**Author's Note:**

> the fic popped into my head fully formed this morning. also unrelated but im back on my trc bullshit so i might be posting a couple more trc fics soon. i think its bc im nearly finished with school

"I'm trans," Blue said abruptly. The words hung in the chill air of the evening and she pulled her knees up to her chest. She felt Ronan turn and look at her, but she kept her gaze on the purpleing sky.

"Alright," he said, and watched the sky with her. And then, "Me, too."

Slowly, Blue uncurled from around herself and looked at Ronan, the sharp lines of him, and tried to find what Adam saw. Tried to find evidence that he was like her, fighting against their own bodies, and was selfishly disappointed when she couldn't see any.

"Really?" she asked, because the silence had stretched too long. She opened her mouth to say something else but Ronan cut her a sharp glance.

"If you say you never would have guessed…" he warned, sharp playfulness in his voice. Blue shut her mouth and narrowed her eyes.

"I would never," she began and then trailed off. She laughed, sheepishly. "Okay, maybe I would."

She wanted to ask if Aglionby knew. If there was a reason he hated school more than its inability to keep his attention. She wanted to ask. Ronan spoke before she could make up her mind.

"Blue," he began, the one syllable falling out of his mouth clumsily and landing on the bench next to her. "Gansey won't care."

Her heart seized, jumping to her throat.

"I-" she started, the words clogging her throat. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Of course not."

Something in her voice must have given her away because Ronan shifted in his seat, turning to face her fully. The sharp and piercing weight of his gaze was not something Blue thought she would ever get used to. She didn't know how Adam could stand it, let alone bear the full brunt of him and stare right back. She guessed they were made for each other.

"Maggot," Ronan said derisively, what she now recognized as his affectionate voice, "What part of his friendship with me makes you think he would care about something like this."

Blue glanced away.

"Well, it's not like I knew  _ you _ were trans, too."

Ronan scoffed and flapped a hand at her.

"So? Are you worried because of his parents? He's been my best friend since we were kids. His parents don't care. If anything they're overly obnoxious with their support. Anyway, you know Helen?"

Blue made a noise of agreement. Ronan grinned, bright and sharp, and jabbed her in the arms.

"Put her pronouns in her bio. Unrelated, but she's a raging homosexual. I think she has a crush on Orla." Blue wrinkled her nose. "The point is," Ronan continued, "is that Gansey will probably be overwhelmingly supportive. He likes girls. You're a girl. I don't see what you have to worry about."

Blue suddenly found it hard to swallow. Ronan looked away silently and let Blue wipe her eyes without comment. They sat quietly as the streetlights began to flicker on. Then Ronan spoke again.

"You really didn't know?"

"It's not like I see you shirtless much," Blue scoffed. Ronan grinned again, glinting in the streetlights.

"Nobody sees me shirtless except Gansey and Noah."

"Not Adam?" Blue asked slyly. She wasn't prepared for the sudden flush high on Ronan's cheeks and he glared at her.

"Fuck off, Maggot."

Blue laughed as he flipped her off. He didn’t mean it. He never did with her or Adam or Gansey or Noah. They might be the only people he never really meant it with. They fell into another comfortable silence as night began to settle over Henrietta. Blue shifted in her seat. Theoretically - realistically - Blue knew that Gansey wouldn’t want to associate with the worst kinds of people. His best friend was Ronan. But it’s not like this stuff ever came up. They were all always preoccupied with myths and giant magical forests and trying to keep Gansey from dying. 

“What now, Christ,” Ronan asked, leaning his head back so it rested against the back of the bench. He was slumped so far down in the seat his head didn’t need to go far, but no one would be able to walk by without tripping. Enviously, Blue wished she was that tall.

“It’s just- oh, it’s stupid,” she muttered, biting her lip. 

She could practically hear him roll his eyes.

“Sargent, Adam and Noah both know I’m trans. It doesn’t matter.” He grinned, strangely. “Adam doesn’t hate me because I’m trans, he hates me because I’m rich.”

Blue rolled her eyes.

“Adam doesn't hate you, Ronan. Don’t be stupid.”

“That’s not the point,” Ronan continued. “The point is that you’re part of the group. Gansey’s group. We’re all chosen by Gansey. That means something and we all know it. Being trans or cis isn’t on the checklist of things he looks for in a friend. Honestly, I don’t fucking know what’s on the cheklist, but these things aren’t something you need to worry about them finding out. You didn’t even have to tell anyone.”

Then, before she could respond, Ronan put his arm around her shoulders and squeezed, briefly. When he pulled away, his face was bright read.

“This never happened,” he muttered, embarrassed.

Blue grinned.

“Of course not. Can’t let anyone know the Great and Terrible Ronan Lynch has  _ feelings _ .”

“Fuck  _ off!” _


End file.
